


Beware Brothers Bearing Gifts

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of a mission gone very wrong, Daniel meets a stranger in a bar and even though he knows better, particularly when the man is very probably <i>insane</i>, Daniel takes him home.  When the stranger turns out to not actually be insane, and an alien, Daniel finds himself in hot water...though how much trouble doesn't become clear for a few months...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel Jackson was not a man given to heavy drinking, but he understood the ritual of after-mission bonding well enough and he was certainly willing to go along, especially when Sam asked and promised him they would find a way to enjoy themselves.

Unfortunately, Jack didn't seem to get the memo about the enjoyment part of the evening and he was moping in the back of the booth, staring into his beer while Sam was trying to teach Daniel the physics of pool. Teal'c, for the most part, had been silent; despite drinking a fair amount of beer, he had yet to loosen up.

Daniel shook his head and tried to focus on Sam who seemed to be the only one really having a good time, and even she was mostly faking it.

Not that Daniel could blame them. The mission had been…spectacularly bad. Jack had made promises to the local population that in the end he couldn't keep and people had died. Children had died.

Daniel sighed and looked down at the mostly empty mugs of beer, nodding a little. It was his turn to buy a round…and then they could end this whole charade and go home, sleep off the left over disgust and horror of the mission and come back fresh on Monday.

He smiled at Sam and held up the two empty glasses, gesturing toward the bar with his head. He put the glasses on the bar, sparing a glance at the big man on the stool, offering a small smile when the man looked up.

"Four more." Daniel said to the bartender, handing across the twenty in his hand.

The big man beside him slapped a hand down on the bar. "And for me as well."

"You haven't even paid for your first five," the bartender countered. "No more for you until you show me some money."

The big man frowned.

Daniel heard his name and turned. Jack and Teal'c were headed for the door. "We're just going to head out." Jack said.

"But I just—" The bartender put the four beers down on the bar, but Jack was already gone. "Great." Sam was pulling on her jacket. "You too?"

She shrugged. "Just not feeling it tonight."

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Daniel asked.

Sam smiled and slapped his back, gesturing to the big man on the stool. "Make new friends."

Daniel sighed and looked at the man who was grinning at him. "Can I buy you a beer?" Daniel asked, his voice snarky. The man clapped a huge hand onto Daniel's shoulder.

"Come, join me. We shall drink to Odin and tell tales of our great victories."

"Odin, huh?" Daniel slipped out from under the hand and sat on the stool beside the man. "I'm Daniel. Dr. Daniel Jackson." He held out his hand.

The big man took his hand, squeezing it hard. "I am Thor, Odin Son."

Daniel had his mug of beer half way to his mouth before the name registered and he stopped. "I'm sorry, did you say _Thor_?"

He turned to look at the man. He was tall, blond, big build, and it was obvious the man worked out. He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and a pair of jeans that were obviously not his own, judging by the way they ended well above his boots and looked as though he'd outgrown them.

Which wasn't to say that it wasn't a good look. Not that Daniel was looking. He shook his head and took a sip of the beer.

"Indeed. I am a long way from home."

Of course he was…or more than likely he was an escaped mental patient. Daniel put the beer down. He'd already had enough, really. He was such a lightweight. "So…um…Thor…" Daniel cleared his throat. "What brings you to…Colorado?"

Thor slammed down his empty glass and picked up one of the full ones. "I am looking for someone. My brother." He swallowed half the mug and grinned at Daniel. "He is impulsive."

"Your brother?"

"Loki. He and Father disagreed and Loki left Asgard."

"And came to Colorado?" Daniel was definitely feeling like he was being put on…like someone knew him well enough to pull a joke. On another day he might even find it funny. "Look, buddy…Thor…I appreciate the effort, but it's not a good time for jokes, okay?" He threw down another twenty and a ten, flagging the bartender. "That should cover whatever he hasn't paid for."

He slipped off his stool and headed for the door. The night air was cold; winter was well on its way. The three beers he had managed to drink hit him as he stepped out to hail a cab, making him reach out to grab the lamppost to keep from falling.

Jack would be laughing at him. If Jack had stayed long enough. Idly, Daniel wondered if he should check on Jack before going home, but his head was buzzing loudly and he was pretty sure what he really needed was to go home and sleep it off.

He hailed an approaching cab and suddenly his foot slipped, only instead of falling, someone caught him. "Thank you." He looked up as he regained his feet, into the face of Thor.

The big man grinned at him. His hands held Daniel's waist firmly. The cab came to a stop and Daniel fumbled for the door handle. Thor was still holding him, standing outside in the cold in nothing but his shirtsleeves.

"You…aren't you cold?"

Thor grinned more. "It is a little chilly."

"Do you…" Daniel shook his head. He needed to leave this guy behind. He wasn't responsible for him. He was probably a lunatic. "You need a ride somewhere?"

Thor looked up and around them, then back at Daniel. "I have not yet found my brother."

Daniel frowned. "You do have somewhere to go, to sleep?"

"I will sleep when I have found him."

Daniel shook his head again, moving into the cab and gesturing for Thor to follow him. "I'm going to regret this." He gave the driver his address.

Thor's smile was ridiculously affecting and Daniel found himself grinning back at him, even as he was chastising himself. "I can offer you my couch for the night. Maybe help you find your brother tomorrow."

"I would like that." Thor's big hand came down on Daniel's thigh, squeezing enough to make him wince.

"Okay…let’s just…" He pushed Thor's hand off his leg. "I have friends who might be able to help."

The cab stopped and Daniel paid the driver. "So, just…um…" He pulled keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. "The place is…I wasn't expecting company." He opened the door and stepped inside, turning when Thor wasn't immediately behind him. Thor stood in the doorway, his eyes sweeping over what he could see of the inside, then coming back to Daniel. "Come in." Daniel realized then that Thor was carrying a bag, a backpack of sorts. He didn't remember seeing it before.

Thor stepped in far enough that Daniel could close the door. He was starting to feel a little less buzzed as he waved a hand into the living room. "So, um…bathroom is through that door there, kitchen is…" He pointed at the archway into the kitchen. "Help yourself to anything you can find, there isn't much. I'll just…get some pillows."

He was berating himself under his breath as he opened the door to his bedroom. Jack was going to kill him. He should know better. Always picking up strays. This took the cake though.

But maybe, if he could help Thor, or whatever his name really was, find his brother, or whatever mental hospital he got away from, Daniel could have them both on their way before Jack ever found out. He had a day off. He exhaled and nodded to himself as he pulled two pillows off his bed, stopping at the linen closet for sheets and a blanket before going back to the living room.

"So, I figure in the morning we can—" Daniel stopped when he found Thor, stripped down to just the too-small jeans, his boots beside the coffee table, his chest bare…and from somewhere he had found a bottle of alcohol. The bottle of Jack Daniels Jack had brought over and Daniel had thought he'd gotten rid of.

"Come, Daniel, let us drink."

"I…uh…I've had plenty." Daniel dropped the pile of pillows and blankets on the end of the couch. "I should get to bed."

"Nonsense." Thor thrust a glass at him. "It is early and we are young. There are no battles to be had, nor feasting. What better way to spend our night than by drinking until we sleep?"

Daniel took the glass, but shook his head. "I…shouldn't…I had plenty at the bar." Thor wasn't really listening though, he was busy downing his whiskey. Daniel took a sip, regretting it almost instantly. He remembered why the bottle had sat for so long. He really didn’t care for bourbon.

“So…I, um…” His face was flushing already. From just one sip. “Blanket, pillows.”

Thor was pouring more into his glass. A lot more. “Drink up, Daniel. And tell me about you.”

“Me? Not much to tell.” Against his better judgment, he sat on the couch, taking another sip before putting the glass down on the table. “I’m…an archeologist. I study the past.”

Thor sat beside him, raising his glass and drinking. “Wise men study the past. Tell me more.”

Daniel cleared his throat. “Well…for example, um…your name, Thor. It’s the name of a god from a culture in Norway. A warrior god.”

Thor grinned and nodded. “Yes.” He picked up Daniel’s drink and handed it back to him. “Drink.”

“I really shouldn’t.” Despite his protest, Daniel found the drink in his hand and lifted to his lips. He took a healthy swallow, then a second when Thor’s hand didn’t leave his. “Okay, enough.” His head was swimming and he exhaled. “Each of the gods have…um…aspects. Thor was a warrior, Loki a trickster.”

“I knew you were a kindred spirit.” Thor said, slapping his hand down on Daniel’s thigh. “We must raise our glasses.” He pushed Daniel’s hand with the glass upward. “To Odin, All Father.”

“Oh, this is a bad idea.” Daniel muttered as he swallowed the fiery drink. His skin was hot. “So you…and Loki…” He shook his head, not sure what he’d been going to ask.

Thor made a face. “My brother is not generally as rash and impulsive as I am…but he and father argued and Loki fled across the Bifrost bridge to Midgard, your realm. I was sent to find him and bring him home.”

Daniel shook his head. “You can…I mean, the story is fun and all…but…”

“I have been here for three days, but my brother is not likely to be found until he is ready. He has ways of disappearing.”

Maybe if he played along...Daniel had a little left in his glass. He tossed it back as casually as he could manage. “So…what did they argue about?”

Thor stood and paced to the television and back. “What does Loki ever argue about? He is restless and wants more.” Thor turned back, his hands in fists. “He does not know the heat of battle, yet wants the due of a warrior.”

His voice boomed off the walls. “But enough of him. We are here. He is not.”

“You know, I’ve met someone else who claimed to be Thor.” Daniel said, his face flushing more as he realized what he’d said. No more bourbon for him. “I mean…someone who was named Thor.”

Thor drew himself up and glowered at him. “No one is Thor, but Thor. I can prove it.” He went to his bag on the floor and opened it, pulling out a giant hammer with Celtic runes inscribed on it. “Only the real Thor can wield Mjolnir.”

Daniel staggered to his feet and stumbled over to Thor, reaching out a hand for the hammer. He ran a hand over the metal, then down to the handle, looking up at Thor and pulling his hand away before his fingers touched skin. “May I?”

Thor smiled and nodded, holding the hammer so that Daniel could take it….only as soon as Thor let go of the weight, the hammer crashed straight to the floor with a thud. Daniel couldn’t lift it either.

Thor chuckled and reached for it. “You have the heart of a warrior, Daniel, but the arms of a scholar.”

Daniel laughed and stepped back, letting Thor lift the hammer and settle it back into his bag. “It’s heavier than it looks.” His words were starting to slur together and he listed a little as he turned to go back to the couch. Thor caught him, holding him up. “Thank you. I think I’m drunk.”

Thor laughed, a warm sound that shook them both. “You drink like a woman.”

He couldn’t argue that. “I should go….bed.” That was what he needed.

“Allow me to help you.” Thor responded, actually lifting Daniel off his feet and carrying him down the hallway.

“I…uh…end of the hall.”

Thor set him on his feet beside the bed, but didn’t let go.

“Thank you.” It was warm. Warmer than it should be. Thor’s hands were big, hot against Daniel’s skin. Skin. It took him a minute to realize that Thor was pulling his shirt up. “I…um…what…”

Thor’s mouth brushed over his and Daniel’s face was burning. “Oh…I…oh…” Thor pulled back enough that he could grin down at Daniel.

“You speak a lot for one who is being kissed by Thor.”

“I do?” He was confused, but his body seemed to understand what was happening, his skin flushing, his cock twitching. Thor tugged on his shirt and Daniel found himself lifting his arms, letting him pull the shirt off.

The next kiss was a little more purposeful, Thor’s tongue demanding entrance and Daniel’s lips falling open, even though he was pretty sure he shouldn’t be doing this. His hands were on Thor’s chest now though, his bare chest, caressing down to his hips.

The man was solid muscle, his hip bones hard under Daniel's thumbs. Daniel traced down them, into the waist band of his jeans…though his jeans should have been too tight…but instead, they were falling, revealing nothing underneath that wasn't all skin.

"You…I…." He exhaled and shook his head in an effort to clear it, but it only made things worse.

Thor's hands were on his pants, and suddenly Daniel found himself standing in a puddle of clothing, naked but for the shoes still on his feet.

"I mean to bed you." Thor said, his voice breathless and gruff at the same time, his breath hot on Daniel's ear and he knew he needed to stop this, but his cock was hard and he was pretty sure that was his voice whining as a big hand circled his cock and pulled.

The world tilted and Daniel found himself on his bed, spread open, his cock hard and his hips moving in time to the way Thor was pulling on his cock. "Just…we should…" but words and logic flew right out the window when a warm, wet tongue slipped over him and before Daniel could regain himself, he was shooting a hot, sticky mess onto his stomach.

He seemed to be stuck, moving slowly while Thor was suddenly hovering over him, blunt fingers finding Daniel's hole and easing in and Daniel isn't sure where Thor found lube…except that he knew there was some in the nightstand…he just didn't really remember Thor moving that much, but then there was something thicker moving against him, pressing in and Daniel groaned, shifting under him.

The burn was familiar, if distant…it had been years since he'd been with anyone like this…and for a minute he got lost chasing the memory...then Thor's weight pressed down and his cock filled Daniel's ass, thick and full and… _fuck_ …when he moved, tilting Daniel's hips back, Daniel saw stars and had to grab at the bed.

Thor chuckled and eased back, only to press in again and Daniel's cock was half hard and thinking about a second go. Thor changed his angle and his pace, his hands holding Daniel's hips as he snapped in and out and suddenly came.

He collapsed beside Daniel, barely out of breath while Daniel was slicked with sweat and panting. Somehow, he got them both under the blankets and pulled Daniel in close. He knew he should get up, get cleaned up, but the alcohol and post sex haze was pulling him under.

 

 

His phone was ringing. Daniel vaguely recognized it and flailed toward the bedside table, his whole body protesting movement of any kind. “’Lo?” he mumbled as he got the phone open, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “Jack?”

“Just wondering if you were planning on coming in at all today.”

He squinted at the alarm clock and groaned. “Forgot to set my alarm. I’ll be in…just…give me an hour.”

He hung up the phone and dropped it back onto the nightstand before groaning again and laying back down, his eyes closed against the ache in every muscle of his body.

A hand slid over his stomach and Daniel reached to stop him. “No…can’t.” He struggled to sit up.

“Lay down, we can not be finished so soon.”

“Soon?” Daniel turned to look at his bed-mate, but that was a mistake.

Thor was disheveled, his hair a mess, his face creased where it had been pressed against the crumpled pillowcase, and he was pouting.

Pouting.

Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose and eased his feet to the floor. They’d barely left the bed once Thor had gotten him into it, aside from food and bathroom breaks, and those had been sparse. Daniel had lost count of the times they had…and he was blushing again.

“I have to go to work.” He fumbled around finding his robe, pulling it on. He needed a shower, because he was pretty sure he smelled like a brothel.

“I will come with you.” Thor declared, standing now too.

Unbelievably, his cock was hard. Again.

Daniel could only shake his head and look away. He didn’t know what had come over him, but the whole plan of helping Thor find his brother had gone right out the window. There had been talking, about Asgard and Loki, about Daniel’s work, at least what he could talk about, and more drinking along with…sex.

More sex than Daniel had ever had in so short a period of time. The combination of which had led to his current predicament. His head was feeling like he’d had too much to drink and he wasn’t entirely sure he could sit through the briefing he knew he had that afternoon.

“You can’t come with me.” Daniel said finally, moving toward the bathroom. “I could never explain who you are.”

“I am Thor Odin-Son.” Thor said, puffing his chest out…which only made his hard cock stand out more.

“I know, but…” Daniel shook his head. “Look, if I go to work I can look for your brother with my contacts…just stay here and when I come home tonight I’ll hopefully have an answer.”

Thor sort of deflated and dropped onto the bed. Daniel slipped into the bathroom, pulling the door shut and starting the water. He had to figure something out. He was inclined to believe Thor’s story, even if it made no sense.

Thor…the other Thor, looked nothing like this Thor. Though to be fair, this Thor looked more like the warrior god of the mythology. But the Asgard were…the Asgard and they had proven themselves.

Of course, that didn’t explain this Thor or how he got to be there. Or where his Asgard was. Or…anything else.

Daniel showered quickly, despite the desire to stand under the hot water until the ache left his body. He still had to call a cab to get back to his car, which was parked at the bar. He moaned and turned the water off, and climbing out to wrap himself in a towel.

He opened the bathroom door, startled to find Thor standing just outside it. "I…what are you doing?"

"Hoping you will reconsider." Thor's hand was on his hip, turning him.

Daniel planted his feet. "I can't. If I don't go there will be too many questions I can’t answer.” He stepped around Thor and went to get dressed. He could _feel_ the big man pouting at him. “I need to go in to help you find your brother. We have the equipment.” Thor had told him enough to at least try to look, though Sam would be better at…though getting Sam to help had its own risks.

He managed to get dressed, despite Thor’s attempts to seduce him back into bed. He called a cab and went to make coffee, emerging from the kitchen with a travel mug. Thor stood naked in the living room, grinning at Daniel.

“There’s…coffee.” Daniel offered. “Um, and food in the fridge, for some value of food, anyway. My phone number….” He frowned, unsure Thor would even know what a phone was. “…is on the counter in the kitchen, if you need anything.”

“I will wait here for your return.”

A horn out front announced the cab’s arrival. “Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

All he had to do was get his car, get to the mountain, get through his day and figure out how to get Sam’s help without really giving too much away. Of course, by the time he got to the mountain he was thinking it was probably a whole lot more prudent to bring Thor in and do the whole thing through official channels.

Except for how official channels were likely to get the big guy quarantined and held against his will. And despite the fact that he was, at best, an alien and at worst completely delusional, Daniel was feeling protective.

Of course, it had to be the kind of day that was going to go from bad to worse.

Jack met him as he got off the elevator. “Nice of you to stop by.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and headed for his office. “I overslept. It happens.”

“Not to you.” Jack countered, following. “Especially not when you have a big speech all planned about some old stuff someone found somewhere.”

Daniel just shook his head and opened the door to his office. “I’m postponing that. We’ll do it later in the week.” He winced a little as he sat, his ass protesting the hardness of his desk chair.

Jack was instantly concerned, frowning at him. “You okay?”

Daniel exhaled slowly and nodded. “Yeah, just…a little stiff…not really feeling great.”

Jack snorted. “Maybe you should see Doc Frasier?”

“I’m fine, I’m here. Is there something you wanted?”

“Nope. Nothing at all.” Jack left, and Daniel waited a few minutes before he got up and headed for Sam’s lab.

She smiled as he knocked on the door jamb. “Colonel O’Neil was looking for you.”

“Yeah, he found me.” Daniel said, slipping into the room.

“Oversleep?” She set aside whatever she was playing with and went to her computer to punch in some data.

“Yeah…I…forgot to set the alarm when I went to bed last night.” His head flashed to the reason why he forgot and he smirked a little.

“It happens.” She glanced over her shoulder at him, then turned to face him, an eyebrow lifting. “Oh.”

“What?” He could feel himself blushing and he wiped his mouth to hide the grin he couldn’t stop.

“There was a reason you forgot.” She was smiling.

“Just…was distracted.” Daniel insisted.

“Uh huh, sure. If that’s what we’re calling it.”

He blushed more and shook his head. “Stop.”

She held up both hands. “Not a word, your secret is safe with me.”

“It’s not a…I mean, nothing…” He swallowed and took a deep breath. “Can we drop it?”

“Consider it dropped.”

“Good, I was actually hoping you might help me find something.”

“Depends on what it is.” Sam said, crossing her arms.

“Well, when you all left me at the bar the other night, I got talking to this…guy.”

Her eyebrow went up again, but Daniel powered on. “And he was telling me about this odd weather pattern he saw a few nights ago. It reminded me of something I was reading about on P3X-511.” He pulled his notepad out of his pocket and flipped it open to the page where he’d jotted down Thor’s description of how the bridge appeared. He set it down and watched her eyes scan over it.

"Did he say where?"

She was already on her way back to the computer, her fingers moving over the keyboard. "Outside of town." Daniel said.

"Here?"

He nodded and moved to look over her shoulder. She squinted as she sorted through information. "Huh."

"What huh?"

She bit her lip and pointed to the screen. "Six days ago, here…and again the next day…" Her fingers moved on the keyboard. "Is that? No, can't be."

An image came up on the screen, though Daniel couldn't make heads or tails of it. "It's hard to see just from this satellite image." Sam said, leaning in to squint. "See this, just north?" Her finger circled what looked to him like a mass of clouds.

"What is it?"

She frowned. "Not sure. I'll need to pull up some data. If I didn't know better…"

"What?" Daniel prodded.

She huffed and sat back and looked at him. "Well, if I didn't know better, I would think it looks an awful lot like….well…a wormhole…of sorts."

"Like the gate?"

She shook her head. "Not, exactly." She was biting her lip again. "I'm going to pull some data, see if I can figure it out."

"Let me know, would ya?" Daniel snatched up his notepad and headed for the door. His next step was to make a few phone calls with Loki's description, see if he'd ended up in any of the usual places.

 

 

"Okay, thank you. You have my number if he turns up." Daniel hung up the phone and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a headache. He had called every ER and police station in the area, plus called in a few favors with some friends who could canvas a little more broadly, so far he had nothing. He reached for his coffee cup, but it was empty. He got up for more, stopping when there was a knock.

"Dr. Frasier." Daniel frowned at her as she stood in his doorway. "Is everything…okay?"

She smiled and crossed her arms. "Actually, I'm here to ask you that question. Colonel O'Neill said you weren't feeling good."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack has a big mouth. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

He sighed and went to the coffee pot. "Yes. I overslept, I was cranky, tired. I probably overdid it this weekend so I’m a little sore. But I'm fine."

"Maybe you should go home. Get some rest."

Not like he'd actually rest with Thor waiting there for him. Daniel managed not to snort when the thought crossed his mind and nodded instead. "Yeah, maybe I will."

"If you're not feeling better tomorrow, come see me."

"I will, Janet. Thank you."

Instead of pouring more coffee, Daniel turned off the pot and grabbed his coat. He was going to go home and talk to Thor, see if he could figure out how this whole thing went together.

"Hey." He stopped at the elevator and turned at the sound of Sam's voice. "You going somewhere?"

"Just…home."

"You want to take a ride?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You find something?" Daniel asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Maybe, and since I'm just waiting for results from—"

"Major Carter!"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind. That would be those results. Raincheck?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. Call me."

 

 

 

He stopped for food on the way home, and as an after thought, ran into the Salvation Army store to find something that might fit Thor better than his borrowed pair of jeans.

He juggled bags as he approached the door, unlocking it and kicking it open. Thor was instantly there, taking things from his hands. Daniel stumbled into the house, kicking the door closed behind him.

He stopped at the sight of his living room. The coffee table was in splinters, several bookshelves were leaning precariously and the chair was missing an arm. "What happened?"

Thor looked sheepish as he put the bags down on the couch, which was thankfully still in one piece. "Your furniture is not built for warriors, Daniel. I am sorry."

Daniel was frowning hard enough that it hurt. "But…what were you doing?"

"I was only looking at your collection of books." Thor gestured at the bookshelf. "I leaned to the side and that happened. And the table was not my fault. Though I may have put Mjolnir upon it."

Daniel glanced at the chair, but then shook his head. "Never mind. I may have found something."

"Loki?"

"Maybe." Daniel grabbed the bags with food and headed into the kitchen to start making dinner. "There are some clothes in the other bag."

Thor followed him, crowding him into the counter. "I prefer you without clothes."

Daniel chuckled and turned to face him. "The clothes are for you."

"I prefer me without clothes too."

Daniel couldn't help but smile. Somehow, despite all the reasons why he shouldn’t be getting involved, not be caring, hell, should not even be believing the man, Daniel was finding that he genuinely liked the guy.

"Food first." Daniel managed, despite the way Thor's thumbs rubbed against his skin. "You must be starving."

"Ravenous." Thor agreed, though the way his mouth latched on to Daniel's skin he wasn't sure Thor actually meant food.

"Go try on the clothes while I make dinner." He wasn't sure at first that Thor would actually listen, but with a kiss that made Daniel's knees wobble, he backed off and left the kitchen.

Daniel had to chuckle as he turned back to unload the bags and get started on dinner. The phone rang a few minutes later, and Daniel reached for it, glancing up as Thor appeared in the doorway in clothes that fit him a lot better than what he'd been wearing when they met.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you left early."

"Wasn't feeling great, Sam. What's up?"

"I did a little more digging. There were two incidents in the last week in the same location. Interested in a road trip?"

"How far?" Daniel asked, putting a hand on Thor's chest when he pushed in for a kiss.

"Just outside of town."

"Tomorrow?" Daniel asked, "I'm not coming in to the base tomorrow. Just swing by and pick me up."

"Around noon?"

Daniel chuckled as Thor's lips nibbled along the edge of his shirt, over the back of Daniel's neck. "Yeah…okay…noon."

"Daniel….are you…is someone there?"

"Goodbye Sam."

Daniel dropped the phone on the counter and turned, his hand guiding Thor's mouth toward his. "You're making me crazy." Daniel whispered before pressing their lips together.

Thor responded by lifting Daniel off his feet and pressing him to the counter. His hands somehow held Daniel in place and managed to open his pants at the same time. "We…we should…" His words stopped when Thor's mouth found his cock, .licking down the shaft as it hardened. "Or we could do that…" His hand fumbled for the stove, turning off the burner under the steaks he had just put into a frying pan.

Thor sucked in and Daniel hissed, hitting his head on the cabinet behind him. He was going to come fast if Thor kept sucking like that. Which is when Thor lifted his head, grinning up at Daniel.

"You are tense, Daniel."

"I…yeah…you…" He shook his head in an effort to make the words come together, but it didn't help. Not when Thor was swirling his tongue over the head of Daniel's cock and his hand was sliding under Daniel, fingering his ass despite the fact that Daniel was still wearing jeans and was sitting on a counter…and it should be uncomfortable at best, not make him want more.

Thor's finger breached him and Daniel started to come, his breath catching when Thor sucked in hard and started swallowing around him. His orgasm exploded like he hadn't come in months, but it didn't stop Thor's finger, which pushed in further.

Daniel pushed at his jeans, trying to get them down to give Thor more room. Thor stepped to one side, his finger still inside Daniel, working up deeper, even as they worked Daniel's pants down his legs. It took far longer than it should have and Daniel was sweating when they finally dropped to the kitchen floor.

Thor finally eased his finger out, his hands moving to Daniel's hips and tugging, pulling until he was off the counter and turned. One hand went right back to Daniel's ass, working two fingers in while his feet and other hand positioned Daniel to his satisfaction.

He had a moment to contemplate the oddity of the moment, with his underwear still around one ankle, bent over his kitchen counter for a man he hardly knew…a man he'd known less than 72 hours and had already been very intimate with. A man who could have any number of problems, who was at best an alien and at worst a lunatic…and he wasn't entirely sure when the alien thing had become the best scenario…but at least he didn't have to worry about pregnancy, just the standard diseases…or maybe not so standard if Thor was an alien…

Thor's cock pushing into him, shoved his worries aside, and made Daniel groan. He tried to hold onto the counter, repositioning his feet for better traction, but Thor's thrust into him lifted him off his feet and pushed him into the counter. Each thrust was hard and deep and the pace was slowly increasing as Daniel's cock twitched and his body thrummed. Thor grunted in his ear, his body covering Daniel's as he switched to less violent thrusting, his teeth biting down on shoulder muscle. He roared when he came, shaking the window over the sink as his cock filled Daniel again.

He staggered back and Daniel straightened slowly, his ass clenching. Thor leaned against the table, grinning at him, his cock still hard and poking out of the jeans Daniel had found for him.

"Now we eat." Thor declared and Daniel couldn't help but chuckle.

He turned the stove back on, then bent to pull his underwear up. "Yeah, right. Give me five minutes to finish cooking."

"And when we are done feasting, we will rise up once more."

Daniel wasn't sure how much more rise up he had left in him, but he nodded and went back to cooking. He could only hope that Sam had actually found something…because as much as he liked the guy, Thor was going to be the death of him.

 

 

 

Daniel woke to an empty bed and the smell of food, and rose, pulling first his glasses, then his robe on. He squinted at the clock. It was well after nine, not that he was surprised considering the hour he'd finally told Thor no more and meant it.

He shuffled out to the living room, just as Thor emerged from the kitchen, a pair of sweats slung low on his hips and a cup of coffee in his hand. "I was going to bring you breakfast."

Daniel smiled and took the cup, and the kiss that came with it. "I should have been up hours ago."

"Today my brother will be found." Thor turned and went back into the kitchen and Daniel followed, stifling the yawn that came and sitting gingerly to watch Thor at the stove.

"Don't get your hopes up. We're still not really sure how to track him."

Thor turned and put a plate of eggs in front of him that didn't look half bad. "We will not have to look far. He will be waiting at the site of the bridge."

"The bridge…you mean, where you came to our world?" Daniel asked, poking at the eggs before deciding to take the risk and tasted them. He was surprised by the taste. "This is good."

"You are going there with the person you work with, are you not?"

Daniel nodded, sipping on his coffee. "Yes, but I don't think it's wise for you to meet her."

"I will go with you, then I can collect Loki and take him home to Father."

"Go…" Of course he was going to go. He wasn't a pet Daniel could keep for himself. He focused on eating, hoping his disappointment didn't show.

Thor's hand on his knee made him look up. "I will never be far away. If you call for me I will come back for you."

Daniel snorted and stood, taking his plate to the sink. "I appreciate your concern…and I have enjoyed having you here, but I think it's for the best that you do go home. I'm going to get into so much trouble if anyone finds out I hid you here. Jack…my boss? He'd blow a gasket."

He reached for his coffee and swallowed the rest of it in the cup. "I'm going to shower."

He wasn't surprised when Thor followed him back to the bedroom, or into the bathroom. The shower was a bit small with the two of them in it, but Thor's big hands on Daniel's hips were steadying, even once the water had them both wet.

"This is probably the last time…" Daniel murmured as Thor's mouth moved over his shoulder.

"Until the next time." Thor countered, his fingers moving to part Daniel's ass cheeks. "It should be special."

Daniel nodded without really understanding what Thor meant, too focused on bracing himself as Thor's cock sank into him. Hot water flowed over them and Thor was slow, his hands holding Daniel's hips, each thrust and pull pronounced and prolonged.

He tugged Daniel upright, leaning back against the strong muscled chest and his hand circled Daniel's cock, stroking it until Daniel couldn't hold out any longer. He came, watching it wash away in the water before Thor resumed the movement of his hips, lifting Daniel off his feet as he approached his climax, flushing Daniel with heat as he came.

The water was starting to run cold when they were done and Daniel could only hope they'd washed the smell of sex off of themselves when they had gotten out of the shower. They were both nearly dressed when it occurred to Daniel that he should probably prep Thor for Sam.

Only the doorbell rang before he could open his mouth.

Daniel glanced at the clock with a frown. She was early. Of course she was early. He left Thor putting on shoes and went to get the door. Sam smiled at him. “You’re early.” Daniel said dryly, letting her in.

“Am I?”

Thor emerged from the hallway, his face lighting up in a smile. “Daniel, you did not tell me that your work companion was so beautiful.”

Sam’s face flushed, but her smile widened. “Who is this?”

Thor bounded across the living room toward them. “I am Thor OdinSon.”

“Thor?” She turned incredulous blue eyes at Daniel.

“Long story, okay?” Daniel said, turning her back to the door. “He’s coming with us.”

“He doesn’t look like-“

“I know.” Daniel cut her off with the tiniest nudge out the door. Thor was behind him with his bag, the hammer handle poking out of it. Daniel paused long enough to lock the door, then followed Thor to Sam’s car.

“Is this the guy from the bar the other night?” Sam asked as Daniel climbed into the front seat.

He glanced behind them at Thor in the back and figured there was no point in lying. Sam would just keep picking at it until she figured it out. “Yes, okay? You told me to make new friends.”

“I didn’t mean you should bring them home with you.” Sam said, smirking. “But good for you.”

“Stop.” Daniel shook his head.

She glanced in the mirror at Thor, then pulled out on the road. “But…Thor?”

Daniel sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m still working on that.”

“And he’s coming with us, why, exactly?”

Any way he said this, Sam was either going to think he was crazy or Thor was. “He says his brother will be there.”

“Where exactly?”

He sighed again, pulling his hand through his hair. “At the site where they both…came…to…earth.” He could feel her looking at him. “Sam, the road.”

“Did you just say—“

“Yes.” He looked at Thor who just grinned at him. “Can we just get to the site, and see what’s there before you react?”

“Are you saying he’s an alien?”

“I’m not sure what I’m saying. Just…get us there in one piece.”

“Colonel O’Neill isn’t going to be happy.”

“I’ll worry about Jack once I figure out what’s going on.” Jack was not going to be happy, no matter how this played out.

“Are you going to at least tell me what it is we’re going to see?” Sam asked as they pulled out of residential area and onto a road leading into the forest.

"You tell me." Daniel said. "You're the one who found it."

"Because you showed me where to look. I have no idea what to expect."

"If I'm to believe Thor, the place where the Rainbow Bridge of Norse legend touched Earth for him and his brother Loki."

"So I was right. It was a wormhole." Sam said, turning them off the paved road and onto dirt, her eyes darting to the GPS on the dash.

"I don't know." Daniel insisted, though really, what else could it be? They were about to find out though. "I think we're here." He pointed to a man standing beside a cleared out space.

Sam barely had the car stopped when Thor was out and stalking toward the other man. They were too far away to hear as Daniel got out the car, but Thor turned to him beaming. "As I said, Daniel, my brother is here and ready to go home."

"So I see." Daniel said, moving closer. Sam was already circling around the clearing, a radiation detector in her hand. "You must be Loki. I'm Daniel."

Loki sneered in his general direction. "Do you _have_ to do this every time, brother?"

Thor looked slightly wounded at his brother's words. "You fight with Father and flee. He sends me to fetch you, but I have learned it is not worth the looking until you are ready to be found. What is there to do but to find a fight or a feast or—"

Daniel held up both hands to stop him. "Enough." He wasn't sure how Loki knew, but then it was probably the same way Sam knew. "Now that you've found him, I don't suppose I could convince you both to stick around? Answer some questions?"

"We have to go." Loki said, pulling on Thor's arm. "Heimdall, open the bridge."

"I will return, Daniel. Just call for me." Loki tugged Thor into the cleared circle. Sam came to his side, watching as the two brothers argued, then seemed to be sucked up into the sky.

"Holy Hanna." Sam exclaimed, jumping into Daniel. "What just…was that?"

"I'm guessing that was the rainbow bridge." Daniel responded, looking around them for anyone watching or any sign that it was a joke. "And that answers the question about whether or not he was crazy."

"But…wormholes don't work like that." Sam said, edging closer to the circle. "I need to get a team out here, figure out what…what happened here."

"Probably not a bad idea." Daniel agreed. He scratched at his forehead. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of a mission gone very wrong, Daniel meets a stranger in a bar and even though he knows better, particularly when the man is very probably _insane_ , Daniel takes him home. When the stranger turns out to not actually be insane, and an alien, Daniel finds himself in hot water...though how much trouble doesn't become clear for a few months...

"I'm fine." Daniel growled at the airman who was handing him a towel after he'd lost his lunch after coming through the gate.

"Daniel?"

He looked up at Sam and Jack and Teal'c who were watching him. "I'm fine," he repeated, climbing to his feet. "Just…something I ate."

Sam looked the most concerned, and her voice was low as she fell into step beside him. "Are you sure? This isn't the first time this week you've been sick. In fact, you've been sick off and on the last few weeks."

Daniel sighed. She wasn't wrong. Every morning like clockwork at three am he woke up with a need to dash to the bathroom and throw up, and for the last three weeks, certain smells did it to him too. More than once, gate travel made him queasy, but this was the first time he'd actually thrown up.

"Maybe you should go see Doctor Frasier."

"No maybes about it." Jack countered. "Get to the infirmary."

Daniel would normally argue the point, but honestly he was starting to worry himself, so he stopped in the locker room to drop his gear and headed for the infirmary.

Janet smiled at him as he made his way into the room, ducking past two Marines on their way out. "Hello Dr. Jackson, you're back early."

"Turns out P3X-653 had nothing to offer us but a lot of dust and a lot of wind and a few very curious local animal species."

"Well, they can't all be treasure troves or secret hideaways, now can they? You here for your after mission exam this fast?"

"Yes and no." Daniel said, gesturing with his head to a more private corner of the busy room. "I mean, you might as well do the whole work up, but I'm here for a more specific complaint."

"Okay, sit. I can get started, you can talk." She guided him toward a bed, already reaching for his head as he sat. "Tell me what's going on."

"I've been sick. Throwing up I mean. A lot lately."

"Nervous stomach?" Janet asked, her fingers going through the familiar steps, checking his head and neck, throat and shoulders.

"No, not exactly." He fidgeted a little. "It's a reaction to smells usually. Or in this case, coming through the gate."

"When did this start?"

"About three, four weeks ago maybe?"

"Any other symptoms?"

"Well, I throw up every morning too. Three am almost on the nose. Then I'm starving. This morning I ate a half a dozen eggs without realizing it."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, it's no wonder you're throwing up then."

"Funny."

"Well, you're not running a fever. I could run some blood work, see if there are any unusual bugs running around in your system." She glanced up as the rest of the team came in for their after mission check ups, and behind them SG3 was returning from their mission as well. "How about you come back in about an hour?"

Daniel nodded and eased off the bed, but before he'd taken two steps everything grayed out and he collapsed.

 

 

 

"There you are, welcome back." Janet's face smiled down at him as his eyes opened and focused. Daniel started and tried to sit up, but her hand on his shoulder gently guided him back down. "Not so fast."

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Jack's voice said from beside him.

Daniel turned and squinted at him.

"In a manly fashion." Jack amended, grinning.

Something in his voice or the grin made Daniel think of Thor.

"I'm fine." Daniel insisted, trying again to sit up.

"You were out long enough for us to get you up on the bed. I'd say that isn't fine." Janet countered. "You are staying here until I get some answers.

Jack stood. "If you've got him, I have a debrief to get to."

Janet nodded. "Of course, sir. Daniel's in good hands."

"I'll be back."

Daniel huffed and watched Jack leave, then looked up at Janet. "So…any ideas?"

"You're probably dehydrated to start with, so I'm going to start there. We'll get an IV going while we decide what tests to run. So get yourself comfy, you might be here a while."

 

 

Nearly four hours later, Daniel was getting restless. He felt fine, better even, now that he'd had enough fluids pumped into him to float the Titanic. They'd taken blood at least three times, made him pee in a cup and had run any number of tests.

Janet came to his bed, chewing on her lip as she read the results of the last round.

"So?"

"Well, according to all of my tests, you are the picture of health. You do have a bit of an elevated white blood cell count, but there is no sign of infection."

"Then what is that look?" Daniel asked, rubbing at the site where the IV had been.

"Some of your results are odd. Not an indication of an illness, exactly."

"What aren't you saying?" Daniel asked, the sense of her hesitation making him anxious.

She put down the chart and looked him in the eye. "Well, Daniel, if you were a woman I'd be congratulating you right now."

"Congratulating me?"

She nodded. "The best answer I can come up with is pregnancy."

Daniel snorted. "For a minute there, you had me worried."

"I'm not sure I'm not worried." Janet countered. "You have elevated levels of estrogen and progesterone in your system."

Daniel shook his head. "And that means….what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"So…can I go home now?"

"Not just yet. Lay back. I want to look at your stomach."

Daniel lay back on the bed, letting her pull up the hospital gown they'd put him in shortly after Jack left. She frowned a little, her hand on his abdomen. "Daniel, have you noticed this?"

He leaned up on his elbows to look at his normally lean stomach. He had developed a bit of a pooch there, but he'd been slacking off in the gym lately and hadn't really thought much about it. "I need to do more sit ups, I guess."

She shook her head. "No, I don't think that's it. Feel this." She drew one of his hands down to his stomach, pressing it against the small bulge. It was hard.

Daniel frowned up at her. "What is it?"

"We're going to find out. Michelle, bring me the ultrasound machine."

"What are you thinking it is?" Daniel asked, his hand feeling over the bump now, unable to let it be, and not sure how he'd managed to not notice it.

"Relax, Daniel."

"Like hell. What is it?"

The nurse wheeled the ultrasound over and Janet pressed him back down. "Let's have a look." Janet squirted a cold gel over his stomach and brought the wand close, her eyes on the screen of the machine as she started moving the wand over his skin.

Daniel squinted at the screen, but he really couldn't make out anything. Not until Janet's hand stopped moving. "What the…" Janet leaned in, blocking Daniel's view.

"Janet…is that…that can't be…" Daniel shook his head in denial. "No."

"Daniel, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down." He pushed her hand and the wand away, climbing off the bed. He reached for his pants, pulling them on while she was still dealing with the machine.

"Daniel, I need you to lie back down."

"No. I need to get out of here."

He grabbed his shirt and his shoes and bolted for the door. He was almost to the elevator when he realized his car keys were in his office and he turned around, racing to get to them before Janet sent security after him.

Or worse. He was at the elevators when Jack caught up.

"Daniel."

"No." He held up a hand and shook his head as the elevator opened. "No."

Jack huffed and followed him onto the elevator. "You know I can't let you leave."

"I am not….just…no." Daniel wouldn't look at him, somehow looking at him would make it real.

"Okay, but you need to come back to the infirmary, let Doc Frasier figure it out."

"I need some air. I just….I want to go home, Jack."

"Not happening. When these doors open, there will be an armed guard ready to bring you back down. You don't want that."

No, he didn't. But then again, he didn't really want to be here either. "It's not real."

"Okay." Jack rocked back on his heels but kept his eyes on the door. When it opened, sure enough, four men with guns drawn were waiting for them. "I got this guys, thanks." He pushed the button that would take them back down. "It's going to be okay, Daniel."

"You don't know that." Daniel snapped. It wasn’t Jack’s fault, but this couldn’t be real and Daniel wasn’t sure how to react aside from the blind panic filling him.

“We’ll figure this out.”

Daniel shook his head. He wasn’t so sure.

They were met by a full medical team when the elevator stopped again and Daniel complied with the order to get on the gurney simply because he knew the alternative wouldn’t be nice.

They whisked him down the hall and into one of the isolation rooms, hands moving all around him and it was too much. He started slapping hands away. “I can undress myself.”

“Enough.” Jack said from the doorway. “Give the man some room.”

The medical staff backed off slowly, one of them leaving a fresh gown on the end of the gurney. Daniel didn’t move or look up until they were gone. “Thank you.”

“Do me a favor, will ya? Get changed, behave, let the doctors do their thing?”

“Like I have a choice?” Daniel asked, pulling his shirt off.

“Play nice.”

Daniel huffed, but nodded. “Fine. Get out.”

Jack held up both hands and turned for the door, pulling it shut behind him. Daniel gave vague thought to making a run for it before Janet and her team came at him again, but figured Jack would just catch up to him again, so there wasn’t any point. He stripped down and pulled the gown on, his hand falling to the small bump on his stomach.

He knew what he’d seen on that screen.

But that wasn’t possible because men couldn’t. There was another explanation. It was a tumor. That would explain the upset stomach. Of course, there was something wrong with the idea of a tumor that big being the reassuring option.

Still, he was fairly certain tumors didn’t move on their own. And that…well, it had been moving. And distinctively shaped like a head. And hands.

He moved from the gurney to the bed in the room, figuring Janet would be in soon, and sure enough, the door opened and Janet entered the room with two nurses pushing in the ultrasound machine. “Okay, Daniel. We’re going to get a better look, and then we’ll discuss what is going on.”

“I think it’s pretty damn obvious what’s going on.” Daniel said, though he lay down and let her adjust the blankets covering his legs and the lift the gown to expose his stomach.

He moved his arms up under his head as she positioned the machine where they could both see it, and brought the wand to his stomach. One of the nurses put more gel on his skin and Janet brought the wand down, moving it slowly over the small bump. “There…” She stopped moving the wand as the image cleared on the screen, a very definite tiny little hand and leg and head.

She moved the wand a little more, her finger tracing a line. “There’s an umbilical cord, and what appears to be, for lack of a better word, a uterus.”

“Except men don’t have those.” Daniel said, squinting at the screen.

“Except that you seem to have grown one.” Janet countered. She moved the wand a little more, clearly looking to see what other abnormalities he’d grown. “Okay, Michelle take this?” Janet handed off the wand and took the towel Michelle offered her, wiping Daniel’s stomach. Daniel watched her fit her stethoscope to her ears, then settle the end onto his stomach.

A slow smile curled her lips. “Strong little heartbeat. Want to hear?”

Daniel frowned at her. “What?”

“No?” She inhaled and took the stethoscope off. “Okay, so the sickness has been the last three weeks?”

“More or less, I guess.” Daniel responded, still frowning.

Janet was jotting notes in his chart, nodding and not looking at him. “What about before that?”

“What about before that?” Daniel asked, shifting on the bed now.

“Any fatigue, dizziness, headaches, cravings, unusual appetite or lack of appetite?”

He thought about it. “Not really…though…”

She put the chart down and looked at him. “What?”

“It was nothing. A month or maybe two ago, I felt like I was coming down with something. Tired, achy, sick to my stomach. Nothing came of it.”

“Okay.” She made more notes, then nodded. “Next, we’re going to draw some fluid from the embryonic sac and then some blood from the fetus for testing.”

“What kind of testing?” Daniel asked, his hand cupping to the small bulge.

“Well, for starters, we want to find out if it’s human and healthy.”

“Can’t we just…take it out?” Daniel asked, though some part of him protested the idea.

Janet smiled at him, a soft look of concern and understanding. “First we need to figure out how it happened. One thing at a time.”

One of the nurses came in then with long needles and Daniel turned his head away. He didn’t want to see. He didn’t want to acknowledge it. It wasn’t real.

 

 

“He’s really pregnant?” Sam asked, the look on her face filled with wonder, even as Daniel sulked at the end of the conference room table.

“Yes.” Janet said, opening up a folder. “As near as I can tell, Daniel is carrying a healthy, human boy. He’s roughly sixteen to seventeen weeks along, judging by what we know about a woman in the same situation.”

“Except I’m not a woman.” Daniel said.

“Have we figured out the how part yet?” Jack asked. “Or who the father is?”

Janet shrugged. “I can only report on what I can see.”

“What are our options, Doctor?” General Hammond asked.

Janet inhaled and let it out slowly. “Well, right now, neither Daniel nor the baby are in any danger. However, as the fetus grows, his body will be under significant stress, his internal organs will need to shift to accommodate it. Eventually, it might become too much for him.”

“What about removing it now?” Sam asked, though she flinched a little.

“The baby would most certainly not survive, and I’m not sure what effect it would have on Daniel. The uterus has integrated itself into his body. Operating now could be risky.”

“Seventeen weeks?” Sam asked. “Weren’t we on P3X-609 about then?”

Jack made a face. “The one with the kids?”

Sam nodded. “Could we have maybe missed something then?”

“What, you think the village elders somehow got me pregnant in revenge for what happened?” Daniel asked. “I think I might have noticed something like that.”

“You were gone a long time with that big guy.” Jack said.

Daniel shook his head. “I told you then, we were trying to get through the other side, and we weren’t alone.”

“So where were we right after that?” Sam asked, glancing up at Teal’c, who had stayed quiet.

“We remained on earth for several weeks after P3X-609.” Teal’c responded. “Due to the Thor incident.”

Daniel felt the color drain from his face. Thor. Who he had had sex with. Repeatedly. Who was an alien. Or a god, depending on who you asked. From a mythology where it was not unusual for the men to change gender or give birth.

He stood and paced away from the table. Thor.

“Daniel?” Jack said, his voice climbing a little at the end. “Are you sure you told us everything about that little incident?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. It had been a month of getting the third degree and Jack being pissed at him. Two months of research at the site.

And no answers.

Jack was up out of his chair. Daniel could feel him. “Yes. Okay?” Daniel said finally, moving away from Jack. “Yes. I slept with him.”

He dared a glance up, but Jack didn’t seem to be too shocked. “But still….I mean…two men can’t…” he gestured at his stomach.

“Well, two human men can’t.” Janet agreed. “But you said then that this guy was…different.”

“He was strong like you’ve never seen. I doubt even Teal’c could have lifted that hammer of his.” Daniel said, pacing again. “But still…it’s not like he’s an actual…god…right?”

“You got a better explanation?” Jack asked.

Daniel exhaled explosively. “I need to talk to him. Sir,” he turned to General Hammond. “I need to go to the bridge site.”

“What makes you think you can get in touch with him, Son?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “He told me…this sounds so stupid…He told me that all I had to do was call for him…”

“Like that isn’t a line.” Jack snorted.

“Jack, please. Just…back off.” Daniel looked at General Hammond. “Send someone with me if you have to…I swear I’ll come back as soon as I have an answer.”

General Hammond stood, nodding once. “Colonel O’Neill, you have twenty-four hours and I want to see this Thor this time.”

 

 

Daniel was doing his best not to think about this. This being the…thing inside him. Baby, he corrected himself. As far as anyone could tell it was an actual baby.

He didn't like the way Jack kept looking at him or the subtle differences in how the others acted. Like he was suddenly some fragile thing. And okay, so he was very aware of his emotional swings now that he knew…and yes, he had actually burst into tears that morning over….practically nothing. But he wasn't going to break.

At least he didn't think he was going to.

Of course, he might break heads if they kept coddling him.

"Did we really need the whole team for this?" Daniel asked as Jack stopped near the site.

"For backup." Jack deadpanned.

Daniel muttered under his breath as he got out of the jeep, cursing in any number of languages as he trudged up the small incline to the circle. The grass had grown in, hiding the intricate pattern the bridge had left on the forest floor.

The others hung back as Daniel looked around him self-consciously. He licked his lips and exhaled. "Thor…I um…well…I kinda need to talk to you…Any chance you could…" He rubbed at his forehead, feeling more than a little foolish with his whole team watching and the idea that he was about to tell someone he was going to be a father, and the fact that he was talking to the sky like a crazy person.

"Thor?" He tilted his face up toward the sky, closing his eyes against the absurdity of it all. "Anyone up there listening?"

His mind tripped over the mythology. Heimdall. He opened an eye and sort of shrugged. What more could it hurt? "Heimdall, if you're looking this way, I need to speak to Thor."

The clouds above him got a little darker, but still nothing. Daniel turned to shrug at Jack, and when he turned back a funnel of color was landing beside him. Daniel stumbled backward and landed on his ass.

Thor was…resplendent, if Daniel had to pick a word. He was clad in armor and a sweeping scarlet cloak, his hammer in hand, grinning at Daniel and reaching down to help him up. "Daniel, it is good to see you."

Thor pulled him into a hug that was bruising.

"Hey now, careful with him." Jack said.

Thor released Daniel and looked up at Jack and the others. "You have brought friends." Thor bounded up to Sam, still grinning. "The lovely lady coworker."

"Sam," she supplied, blushing as he kissed her hand.

Daniel hurried up next to them. "This is Teal'c."

Thor stood up straight and greeted Teal'c with a fist to his chest and a tight bow of his head. "A fellow warrior."

"And Jack, Colonel O'Neill, my boss." Again with the salute.

"It is an honor to meet all of you."

Daniel touched his arm. "I ah…yeah…that's nice…but I need to talk to you." He drew Thor to the side, away from the others. "I, um…we…" He shook his head. He had no idea how to say this. "So, um. The thing is…"

"What he's trying to say is, you knocked him up." Jack supplied.

Thor's face clouded and he frowned.

"Not helping, Jack." Daniel said, sighing. His hand fell to the small round bump of his stomach. "But he's not wrong." Daniel looked up into Thor's face. "Knocked up…it means…pregnant."

He watched the understanding dawn slowly and the frown melted from Thor's face to be replaced by the widest smile. Thor dropped his hammer and reached for Daniel, picking him up, turning around once before putting Daniel on his feet. "This is a most glorious day!"

"Glorious?" Daniel asked. "I'm a man. Men don't get pregnant, Thor. Not here."

"Wait." Thor stepped back and looked at him. "Are you not pleased?"

"Pleased?" Daniel pulled a hand through his hair. "I’m a lot of things right now, but no I am not pleased."

Thor frowned. "You did not choose this?"

"Like I said, even if I did choose it, men don't get pregnant!"

Suddenly Thor was turning, looking up at the sky. "Loki!"

There was a rush of color and a thud, and Loki was there, laughing. "It took you long enough."

"Did you cause this, Brother?" Thor asked.

Loki shrugged. "Someone's got to teach you about whoring around every chance you get."

"Hey!" Daniel stiffened at the slight, but Thor intervened, putting himself between Daniel and Loki.

"Besides, you're the one who did the deed, Brother, I merely…helped."

"When Father learns of this—"

Loki waved a hand at him in dismissal. "Father will be thrilled to be getting a grandson, do not pretend otherwise."

"Not to interrupt this family discussion…" Jack said, stepping closer. "But we want to invite you both to our base, to meet others and help us help Daniel."

"Of course we will help Daniel, Colonel O'Neill." Thor said, grabbing Loki's arm and dragging him out of the circle. "Will we not, Brother?"

Loki rolled his eyes as Thor retrieved his hammer and shoved him toward the jeep, but he didn't protest.

 

 

 

"I grow tired of this." Loki said, pacing the small room.

"It shouldn't be long now." Daniel responded, slipping out of Thor's reach for perhaps the fifth time in as many minutes.

"You said this before." Loki was clearly agitated.

Daniel went to the door and knocked. "Let me see if I can find out what's taking so long."

The door opened and Daniel slipped out between the two guards. He was half way to General Hammond's office when Jack appeared with Thor…the other Thor.

"Thor. Jack?" He looked up at Jack.

"What did you expect? As soon as I knew we'd be seeing them again, I sent word."

"I would like to see these visitors, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel pulled a hand through his hair and nodded. "We have cameras in the room. Come on." He led Thor to a room where they were monitoring Thor and Loki. Thor moved to the monitor, watching as the Thor in the room tried to placate Loki. "He's restless, thinks we're keeping them prisoner."

"Well, we are, Daniel." Jack said. "We can't just let aliens wander the planet without knowing anything about them."

"Jack, it's not like I knew…"

"Until you did…and even then you didn't report it, Sam did."

"That's not fair—"

"You **slept** with him, Daniel."

Daniel scratched at his forehead and conceded the point. "Okay fine. But that doesn't mean we have to treat them like the enemy."

"If I was treating them like they were the enemy, they'd be in the brig, Daniel, not a cushy guest room."

"I will need to examine them more closely." Thor said, turning to look up at Daniel and Jack. "And Dr. Jackson as well."

There was a shimmer of light and the unsettlingly familiar feeling of the world dissolving and Daniel found himself aboard Thor's ship, with the other Thor and Loki and Jack.

Thor and Loki were instantly on guard and Daniel stepped between them and the smaller Thor immediately, hands up to placate them. "Easy. You're okay."

"What just happened?" Loki asked, looking around them. "And where are we?"

"Remember when I told you I knew someone else named Thor?" Daniel asked, looking at Thor. "Well, this is him. Thor, Loki, this is the Asgard high commander, Thor."

"What manner of trickery is this?" Loki demanded, even as Thor squinted and slowly went to one knee as the smaller Thor approached.

"I assure you, there is no trickery involved," small-Thor said. "I mean no harm. I have transported you onto my ship, so that I might examine you and Dr. Jackson, to determine how this has happened."

"It is not so great a mystery," big-Thor said, though his voice sounded as though he were at least a little mystified. "It is a wondrous event."

Loki tugged on his brother's shoulder, attempting to pull him away from Thor. "You can not trust them brother. They keep us prisoner."

"Daniel is my friend." Thor countered.

"Daniel is the latest in a long string of harpies you have seduced to occupy your time when you are not fighting or feasting or boasting of your deeds."

"Calm down." Jack said. "You're not prisoners, exactly. But you're not free to just walk around either. We need some answers, and seeing as this Thor was the first Thor we met, and he's saved our collective asses more than once, we're going to defer to him."

"And…and…I think this could be good." Daniel said, thoughts rushing together. "Because maybe you can help his people."

"They are a small and fragile looking sort." Big-Thor observed. "Come, brother, what harm is there in seeing what wonders they have made and letting them see what glorious warriors we are."

"You can let them examine you all you want. I want no part of this." Loki drew himself up regally and crossed his arms. "Besides, you are the one whose child grows inside the scholar."

"Come then, Little Thor, I will allow this examination while my brother sulks."

Daniel exhaled in something like relief. At least there was a hope of getting more answers.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Daniel's stomach tightened and bile rose in his throat.

"I'm…pregnant." Daniel responded, grabbing his arm as the nausea crested. He bent over, dragging air in through his nose, hoping to stem it off, but it was too late. He vomited out onto the floor.

Jack rubbed over his back gently. It was oddly comforting.

"Dr. Jackson." He looked up to find the two Thors looking at him. He nodded to Jack that he was okay, then straightened up to follow the Thors to the scanning equipment.

"I'll just….clean this up." Jack called after them.


	3. Beware Brothers Bearing Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of a mission gone very wrong, Daniel meets a stranger in a bar and even though he knows better, particularly when the man is very probably _insane_ , Daniel takes him home. When the stranger turns out to not actually be insane, and an alien, Daniel finds himself in hot water...though how much trouble doesn't become clear for a few months...

Daniel sat on the scanning bed, then laid back. Beside him, big-Thor was nervously doing the same thing. "It's a scanner." Daniel said softly. "It lets Thor…the other Thor, see inside us."

Thor nodded, but Daniel wasn't sure he understood. "This will not hurt," small-Thor said, moving to the controls. Daniel closed his eyes and told himself that everything was going to be okay. The whole thing would be over soon and he could go back to his normal life.

_Says the archeologist lying in a space ship between two Thors._ Daniel nearly snorted. His life hadn't been normal in so long he'd had to redefine the word, more than once. And now this.

Thor's scans were finished quickly and Daniel sat up. "Well?"

Small-Thor tilted his head. "It will take time, Dr. Jackson, but it does appear that you are, in fact, with child. It is a healthy boy."

"That's it?" He closed his eyes and exhaled. What was he expecting? It wasn't like he really thought Thor could just wave a magic wand.

"Would you like to see him?" small-Thor asked.

Thor was up off his scanning bed instantly. "My son, yes. You can do this?"

Small-Thor moved some pieces on his console and a screen lit up. Daniel got up, crossing to look at it. Unlike an ultrasound, which he sometimes had trouble seeing, the image was clear.

"How?" big-Thor was asking. "How is this possible?"

Daniel's eyes swept over the screen, over the tiny little face and hands, the tiny feet. Thor lifted a hand to the screen, his big finger tracing over the baby's outline before his hand came down to Daniel's stomach, his fingers splaying out over the small round pouch. He sank slowly to one knee, almost reverently. "My son."

"He…" Daniel's heart sped up as he watched the tiny little body move on the screen. "That's…amazing." Thor's hand caressed over him and Daniel let his hand cover Thor's.

Daniel looked from the screen to Thor, whose face was bright, his smile huge, his eyes sparkling. "I had not yet given thought to children, Daniel. And yet, I find myself overjoyed to think that this child will be born, with your wisdom and my strength. He will be a warrior unlike any born before him."

He stood, pulling Daniel into his arms. "Our son, Daniel. He will be glorious."

Son. Their son. It still made his head swim. But there on the screen was the proof. The baby growing inside him. Baby.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the strong arms around him. He wanted to just hide in them, not have to think about…all the implications, all the changes…a baby…his baby…

"Daniel, you are trembling." Thor said softly.

"I am?" He exhaled and tried to pull in all the scattered threads of thought. There was so much to think about now. Not the least of which was the fact that he was having an alien baby. Too many clichés there to even attempt to catalog. "I'm just…a little overwhelmed."

"Father will be much pleased. And Mother, she will dote upon our child."

"Mother…" Daniel shook his head. It was too much to think about. He was dizzy with it all. Or maybe just dizzy. Damn it. He was going to faint again.

 

 

 

Daniel woke in the bed of his own quarters at the SGC, with Thor keeping watch beside the bed.

"Daniel."

"I'm okay." Daniel said, shifting under the blankets.

"So they told me, but I wished to be certain. Your Colonel O'Neill allowed me to stay with you."

"It's fine." He sat up, pulling the pillows behind him and leaning back against them. He wasn't ready to try for more than that.

"Your little friend said that your body is changing to make room for the child, and that those changes can cause problems."

"Like I've been saying all along, Thor, on our world, men don't have babies." Daniel said with a sigh. "Our bodies aren't built for it."

"There have been stories of men choosing to bear children among my people. I have never given it much thought, but I can see now that perhaps such stories left out many details."

"I imagine they do." Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And there is also the fact, that no matter how you look, Thor, you aren't human. Not…exactly. Your people may have…genetic differences that make such things possible. I don't know how Loki did this, but I would venture to guess that he didn't think about the differences either."

"While my brother is rash and impulsive, easy to anger and notorious for playing tricks, Daniel, he does not mean harm."

"No? Maybe he doesn't mean harm, but this time, he may have caused it." He rubbed a hand over his belly.

"You…do not want this child." Thor said suddenly, a look of horror on his face.

"What? I didn't say that." Not exactly anyway. Daniel reached for him, but Thor stood and paced away. "Thor. Please. It isn't that simple."

He pulled the covers off him and stood, grateful to find he hadn't been completely undressed. He crossed to where Thor was standing, staring at the door. He ran a hand up Thor's back. He wasn't really sure what to say though. "Please, don't…I need you." It wasn't what he meant to say, but it made Thor turn, his big hand coming to cup Daniel's face.

"Tell me honestly Daniel that you do not wish to bring this child into this world and I will make Loki take it from you." The words sounded sincere, but the hurt bordering on anguish on Thor's face belayed them.

"He…he could…" Daniel's words trailed off, his eyes dropping to where his stomach was rounding out over his boxers, his hands soothing over the bump. He could see the image small-Thor had shown them in his head, the tiny little life inside him. How could he condemn a tiny, innocent being that had no fault in this mess? He licked his lips and took Thor's hand. "Come sit down." He drew Thor back to the bed and they sat.

"I want you to know that I'm not saying that I want that." He caressed over the big hand he held. "I never thought about kids either. At least, not since Sha're. I haven't had time to even think about _having_ this baby. I'm still processing the idea that he exists." His thumb brushed over the back of Thor's hand. "And, I'm scared. I don't know how to do this. I'm not sure my body can handle it. I'm not sure I can handle it."

Thor lifted their joined hands, kissing over Daniel's knuckles. "I will be with you and our child, through whatever comes."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "I know you will." He leaned in, brushing a kiss over Thor's lips. Thor caught him before he pulled away and held him, kissing him more deeply.

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened. Jack cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting?"

Daniel shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Good. Thor…the other Thor, has news."

Daniel stood, Thor instantly following.

"You might want to put some clothes on." Jack said, gesturing at Daniel's boxers.

"Yeah, right. Give me a few minutes." When the door was closed again, Daniel reached for his pants on the end of the bed. He shoved his feet into his boots and pulled a shirt on before joining Thor at the door. "No matter what Thor says, we'll get through this." Daniel said, though he was pretty sure he was reassuring himself more than Thor.

Daniel led him through the corridors to the briefing room, stopping just inside the door. Jack and Sam and Teal'c were at the table. Loki was sulking in the corner. General Hammond came in from his office with Janet and Thor.

Janet crossed to Daniel, concern in her eyes. He held up a hand. "I'm fine."

"Why don't we all sit down." General Hammond said, pulling everyone but Loki to the table.

"Now, Thor has finished his analysis of both Dr. Jackson and the other Thor."

Daniel sat, his eyes on small-Thor who nodded to Hammond. "The child is most definitely that of Dr. Jackson and Thor. It would appear to be developing along a normal timeline for human gestation. Further investigation of the father’s DNA suggests that he is, for lack of a better way to phrase it, a genetic cousin of the Asgard."

"Cousin?" Jack asked, squinting.

"It is far more complicated, of course."

"Of course."

"Are you saying that Thor and his people are descended from the same ancestors as your people?" Daniel asked, his own situation momentarily less important than the potential in Thor's words.

"So it would seem, Dr. Jackson. It is quite possible that their genetic code will hold the answers to our cloning problem." Small- Thor blinked up at big Thor, his face as unreadable as ever. "Provided he is willing to allow us to run further tests."

Thor looked at Daniel, his face tight with confusion. "Ah, Thor's people…they clone themselves to reproduce. Over the years, it has caused some problems in their genetic make up. They can no longer produce clones."

It didn't seem to make any sense to Thor, though he nodded. "And what of Daniel and our child?"

"Well, so far, Daniel's body seems to be adjusting." Janet said, drawing their attention. "There is some concern that his internal organs will be damaged by the expanding sac as the baby grows and there is concern regarding how to deliver the child, provided he can carry it long enough to actually deliver. For the moment, however, there is no immediate danger."

Thor let out a breath of relief. "I would like to stay with Daniel."

"I think we can arrange something." General Hammond said.

"With the information that Thor provided I can work up a schedule of care that should minimize the risks." Janet said. "Starting with grounding Daniel for the duration. No more off world missions I'm afraid."

"No arguments from me." Daniel said. Not about that at least. The last thing he needed was to pass out in the middle of a firefight.

"And what of me?" Loki asked, stepping from the corner. "I have no desire to stay and watch my brother fawn over his lover, nor to participate in this…person's tests. I would prefer to return to Asgard."

"We do have some questions for you, Son." Hammond said.

Loki rolled his eyes in response. "I am not your son and you can not keep me against my will."

"Loki, please." Thor placated, standing. "They mean us no harm."

"We have seen their kind before, Brother." Loki said. "If you wish to stay and play house, so be it. I will return to Father and inform him of your reasons for remaining behind."

Before anyone could object, Loki shimmered and disappeared. Thor sighed. "Do not worry. He will return to the Bridge and Asgard."

"I don't think I'm worried, exactly." Jack said. "Concerned maybe that you have a way to come and go here that we have no control over."

"Please, Colonel O'Neill, we have a warm affection for Midgard. No harm will befall you from us."

"That's what they all say." Jack said.

"Jack." Daniel sighed and shook his head. "For the moment, let it go."

"Doesn't look like I have much choice." Jack responded, standing. "We done here?"

"Jack." He was gone before Daniel could get standing, and even then, he had to catch himself on the table as his vision grayed out and he felt woozy. "Damnit."

Janet and Thor were both at his side instantly. "And I think I'm going to confine you to bed rest while we get you a little more stable on your feet."

Within minutes he was in a wheelchair and being taken to his room, Thor following along. Janet got him settled into the bed and smiled down at him. "I'll be back with some IV fluids for you and we'll get you started on a regimen of vitamins."

"For how long? The bed…how long am I stuck in this bed?"

"Well, that will depend on how quickly your body adjusts. We'll keep an eye on things, and maybe get you back on your feet in a few days. You should be prepared though. With the special circumstances here, we might need to keep you in bed for the duration."

Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. It was going to be a long four months.

 

 

 

“Why can’t I just stay here?” Daniel whined at Sam as they finished packing up some of his things to take back to the base.

“You know why.” Sam replied calmly.

“No. No I don’t.” Daniel groused. He did, but he wasn’t happy and he didn’t have much in the way of room to express it. Thor looked wounded any time Daniel complained about the situation, taking it as further evidence that Daniel would rather the whole thing went away.

Which…honestly, Daniel did want, most of the time. At least, he wanted it to not be him who was blowing up like a balloon, restricted to his bed more often than not, unable to take five steps out of the bathroom without feeling the need to go right back in, and craving foods Janet would not let him have.

And if he was being honest and fair, the whole idea of bringing a child into the world was disconcerting to say the least. Without even factoring in the fact that Thor was the father…or who and what Thor was. There was the simple fact of Daniel’s life. Off world or on base more than he was ever home, and even when he was home, Daniel was more likely to be deep into a book or research project than anything else.

It was no kind of life for a kid, he knew that from first hand experience.

But there was also the growing attachment, the unmistakable fear when something felt wrong, the pride when they watched his tiny little heart beat on the Asgard’s scans. There was no denying Daniel would never let anything happen to the child.

And then there was Thor, who had been nothing if not doting. So much so Daniel was likely to shoot him if this thing didn’t come to an end soon. He’d been grateful when word came in from the bridge site that Thor was being requested back home.

He’d be back of course, but for now, it gave Daniel a little breathing room. He’d used it to convince Sam to bring him home to gather a few things to make the last few weeks of his condition more bearable. It was mostly just a reason to get out of the mountain, which he was sure Sam knew, but it was an excuse even Janet and General Hammond bought.

"You ready?" Sam asked, standing at the door with the box of books he'd insisted he needed.

"I suppose." He shifted the bag with a few things from his bedroom and bathroom around his protruding belly. "If I have to be."

"It's almost over, Daniel. Just another few weeks and that baby will be born, and you can get your life back."

Daniel snorted. "Right, like anyone gets their life back after having a baby." He followed her out to the car and wrestled with the seat belt to get it around his stomach.

"You can't fool me, Daniel." Sam said as they pulled out onto the street. "I've seen the way you caress that stomach and talk to him when you think no one is listening. I think it's sweet."

"Sweet." He turned to look out the window. She wasn't wrong. "This is not how I expected my life to turn out," he muttered.

He was surprised to feel her hand on his cheek, soft and warm and comforting. "It's going to be okay."

"How?"

She smiled at him and put her hand back on the wheel. "Have you started thinking about names?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack has. He thinks we should name him Bam Bam."

Sam chuckled, then shook her head. "Sorry. It is a little bit funny."

"No, it isn't." Still, Daniel smirked a little. "For all I know, this kid's going to be…like Thor. Big, strong…stronger than I'll ever be."

The car was quiet for a few minutes, until Sam had parked them. She turned to look at Daniel. "I want you to know something. I think you are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally…you've handled more than any of us and you keep going." She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thor sees that in you. It's part of what attracted him to you. Well, that and your eyes and ass."

Daniel pulled his hand away and opened the door. "Enough. I do not want to know what he told you about my ass. I get it. Okay? Pep talk accomplished."

She smirked and got out of the car, pulling his box of books out of the back seat.

"Just in time." Jack said as they exited the elevator.

"For what?" Sam asked, leading the way to Daniel's quarters.

"Just heard from the bridge site. Daddy's home…and he's bringing the in-laws."

"What?" Daniel turned to look at Jack, hoping it was another one of his jokes.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him. "Apparently Thor is bringing Grandma and Grandpa."

Daniel rubbed at his forehead. "I am so not in the mood for this."

“Cheer up Danny-boy. Enjoy it while you can. Once little Bam Bam comes along, it will only get more complicated.”

“Stop calling him Bam Bam.” Daniel kept walking, opening the door to his quarters, but Jack didn’t stop following him.

“You decide on a better name?” Jack asked, leaning on the doorway as Sam dropped the box on Daniel’s desk.

“Anything is better then Bam Bam.” Daniel responded. “My son is not a Flintstone.”

“Technically, Bam Bam was a Rubble.” Jack answered, smirking.

Daniel exhaled and tried not to snap at him. “Fine, whatever. I’m just saying…” He shook his head, not completely sure what he was saying anymore. “I need to lay down for a while.”

“Okay, fair enough.” He held the door for Sam who ducked past him with a bit of an apologetic look for Daniel. “We’ll come and get you when your boy gets back.”

The door closed and Daniel was grateful for the silence that followed. He sat on his bed and closed his eyes, one hand rubbing over his protruding stomach. It wouldn’t be much longer. He and Thor had a lot to talk about…not that Thor was big on talking.

There was a lot to figure out though. Daniel laid back on the bed, letting his thought wander over what Asgard would be like, and whether their son would like it better than Earth,

He didn’t mean to sleep.

His body, however, clearly had its own ideas. He woke a few hours later, sitting up slowly. Inside his stomach, the baby was kicking hard, moving around more than he had before, and Daniel was aware first of his bladder, which seemed to be getting the bulk of the blows.

He got into the bathroom and relieved himself, squinting at his watch. Thor should have been back by now. He washed his hands and headed for the door. He was headed for the elevator when Sam came toward him, looking worried.

“What’s wrong?”

She shook her head. “If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes….Colonel O’Neill is fighting with Odin.”

“What?” She gestured and they set off together. Before they’d rounded the corner to the briefing room, Daniel could hear voices raised.

“You will not keep my grandson from me!” The voice was deep and it reverberated into the corridor, powerful and Daniel pushed into the room. Jack stood toe to toe with an older man in white and gold body armor, his hair white and flowing.

“No one is saying that.” General Hammond tried to sooth the situation, but the man who was obviously Thor’s father, only bristled further. Beside him, a woman with soft golden hair laid a hand on his arm.

“These are good people, All Father.” Thor said, moving to stand beside Jack. “They are friends.”

“And yet they keep us from seeing the man who would give birth to our grandchild.”

“No one is keeping you from me.” Daniel interjected, stepping into the room. "I'm right here."

Thor turned, his face lighting up when he saw Daniel and Daniel couldn't help but smile back. "I was sleeping." Daniel offered as Thor came to his side, instantly attentive and doting, his hand slipping behind Daniel's back to support him. "I'm fine. I was just sleeping."

"All Father, this is Daniel." Thor said proudly.

The older man moved around Jack, his eyes moving over Daniel's face and down to the round protrusion of his stomach. "You are a scholar, Thor tells me."

"And a warrior." Thor added. "He has defeated many foes."

Daniel flushed and shook his head lightly. "I study languages and history, um…sir." He suddenly felt like a high school kid on prom night.

"Good. Good. And the child?"

"Doing just fine." Daniel said. "It won't be long now."

"Surely it is still early." The woman came to Odin's side, concern on her face.

"Daniel, my mother, Freya."

"To be safe, we'll be delivering a little early." Daniel said. "My body isn't exactly designed for this and there could be complications."

She reached for Daniel, a soft smile on her face, her hand warm as it touched his arm. "I will stay with you until the child comes." Warmth flooded through him, comfort, peace. Even the baby stopped kicking.

"I think I'd like that." Daniel found himself saying.

"Feast!" Odin declared, turning to General Hammond. "We will feast in honor of my son and my grandson."

"Oh boy." Daniel was pretty sure that he did not want to be a part of a drunken Norse celebratory feast.

"Come, let us leave them to their plans for feasting. You and I will talk." Freya's hand was gentle and Daniel found himself in the hallway without realizing he was leaving the conference room. One of the guards stepped away from the door and fell in step behind them.

"I should…um, I need to go down to the infirmary for a check up." Daniel said as she slipped her arm in his. She was tall and moved with a grace that left him feeling fat and clumsy.

"I will accompany you, if that is acceptable."

"Of course."

They walked in silence, until they reached the infirmary. Janet smiled up at him as they entered. "Daniel, I was just about to come looking for you."

"Here I am. Oh, ah, Janet, this is Freya, Thor's mother."

There was something soothing in the way Freya escorted him to the exam table and stayed beside him, her hand caressing lightly on his shoulder. She watched as Janet rolled up the shirt he was wearing and prepared for the ultrasound.

“How are you feeling today?” Janet asked as she moved the wand over his stomach.

“You mean besides fat?” Daniel asked, turning his head so he could see the screen. “Pretty good, actually. He’s been kicking away like crazy today.”

“Thor was a restless child.” Freya murmured, leaning toward him, her voice soft and low. “Always moving around. It was exhausting.”

Janet smiled. “I see what you mean.” They watched for a moment, then she moved the wand away. “What about the other issues? Stomach, bladder, breathing?”

“All reasonably good. I still have to pee every ten minutes and I want to eat everything in the mess hall and I get out of breath walking down the hallway….same as yesterday.”

“Okay, let me just get Nicole over here to check your blood pressure and draw some blood, and we’ll get you on your way.”

“I can see that you are well cared for.” Freya said, her hand slipping into Daniel’s.

“Janet is great.” Daniel agreed.

She smiled warmly at him. “I was referring to all of your friends here. Your Colonel O’Neill was most vehement in his defense of you, even against Odin himself.”

“Ah, Jack. Yeah. I’m sorry about him.”

Her eyes sparkled as she laughed lightly. “Never apologize for one who loves you, Daniel. It is a testament of the person you are that so many care so deeply for you.”

“Wait. What?” He shook his head, but before he could argue, Nicole was there. Freya backed off a step while the nurse did her work, but took his arm when he stood up to leave.

“You are unaware of Colonel O’Neill’s true feelings for you?” She asked as the left the infirmary arm in arm.

“Feelings? Jack?” Daniel shook his head. “Jack is…Jack. We’re friends.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I am mistaken, but I see his heart in his eyes when he speaks your name.”

“Jack?” Daniel asked again. “Jack O’Neill?”

She chuckled and patted his hand. “My son was right when he said that you were a very smart man who is unable to see the truth that is before you until it hits you in the head."

"He said that?"

She stopped walking and he realized they had reached his quarters. "Perhaps not in so many words…but he told me of your courtship."

"Our…oh…" He could feel himself blushing.

She smiled and took his hands. "Odin was the same in his youth, his head always on other things. Perhaps this is your time to slow down, and look at those around you, rather than always looking in your books." She kissed his cheek and walked away, the guard trailing them following.

Daniel turned to open his door, unsure how she knew where his rooms were. She had to be wrong though. Jack wasn't…couldn't be…there had never been any indication that Jack, like Daniel, was bisexual. Or maybe Daniel had always assumed he was completely straight, because…well, he was Jack…and he was military and married and he'd had a kid.

But then, Daniel had to concede that he himself had married and while he hadn't had kids before….He looked down at his stomach and shook his head. It was too much to wrap his head around when there was so much else undecided.

He put Jack and Freya both out of his mind. He was hungry again, and sleepy, despite the earlier nap. He decided that lunch and then a nap was a good plan.

 

 

 

"With all due respect, sir, I am not leaving my life here to go live someplace I've never even been." Daniel said, looking from Thor to his father as they all sat around a conference table covered in every food imaginable. Of course, this was the one moment when Daniel had no desire for any of it, and in fact the smell of the fish was enough to have him ready to throw up the lunch he had eaten earlier.

"No, of course." Odin conceded. "Not right away, and not permanently. But I would have my grandson know both our realms."

Daniel nodded. "I want that too."

"You're not going anywhere without us." Jack interrupted.

"Jack, it isn't like I'd be in any danger." Daniel sipped at the tea in his cup. "I'd be going as a guest."

"I've heard that before." Jack argued, reaching for his glass of water. "You go, SG-1 goes with you."

"Of course your friends are welcome in Asgard." Odin said. "Once the child is born and you have had time to recover. You will be our honored guest. The feasting will last for months!"

"Great. Looking forward to it." Jack said dryly.

"I will show you all of the wonders of Asgard." Thor declared, his hand covering Daniel's on the table.

Jack cleared his throat and shoved his chair back. "Well I've had just about all of the feasting I can stand. I have reports to work on."

Daniel watched him storm away and huffed. He extricated his hand from Thor's and stood. "If you'll just excuse me for a minute." He wiped the corner of his mouth and dropped the napkin on his empty plate, hurrying after Jack.

"Hey," he called as he saw Jack rounding the corner. His head came back, his face frowning at Daniel.

"Go back to your little family gathering, Daniel." Jack said as Daniel hurried toward him.

"No, not until you tell me what the hell has crawled up your ass lately."

"My ass?" Jack asked, his voice rising in pitch. "It seems to me it was **your** ass that big dull Cretan crawled up."

"Oh, nice. Very mature."

Jack shook his head and started stalking away, but Daniel wasn't going to let it go this time. "Stop. Jack." He grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him to the side of the corridor as two airmen passed with a cart full of equipment. "Stop it. I mean it. What's got you so angry?"

"I'm not angry." Jack argued, pulling his arm free.

"So what is this? Jealousy?" Daniel asked, watching the reaction on Jack's face. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but wouldn't look Daniel in the eye.

"What is there to be jealous of?" Jack asked. "Look at you…all knocked up and hormonal."

"You are. Freya was right." Daniel shook his head in disbelief. "You're jealous of Thor."

"No. I'm not." Jack said. "I'm not…." He gestured at Daniel as if the movements would make his point for him. "Into guys. I can't be. Policy."

Daniel nodded slowly. "But if it wasn’t policy…"

Jack made a face. "No. Just, stop it."

"No, because obviously something is bothering you and I think I know now what it is. You're upset because I slept with Thor, and not you."

Jack grabbed his arm and shoved him into a supply closet, pulling the door shut behind them. "You can not just blurt shit like that out."

Which was different than denying it. "Oh my god, Freya really was right. You…I didn't…"

Jack ran a hand over his face. "No, of course not. I never wanted…" He huffed and paced to the back wall of the small room. "We couldn't ever be…not just the whole military thing, but you work for me…and I just…and you were supposed to be straight…"

Daniel was stunned, staring at Jack, watching him pace, not sure what to say.

"And I was fine with it, until Hammer Boy came along, and you turn up pregnant…and how am I supposed to react to that?"

"Jack, I—"

"No. Don't." Jack cut him off with a hand wave. "Is he what you want? I mean…he's good looking I guess, but seriously. Can you see yourself with him ten years from now?"

"Honestly? No." Daniel answered softly. That at least seemed to get Jack's attention. "Honestly…it was…a fling I guess, Jack. A stupid weekend after a bad week, and someone who wanted to be with me. Someone who made me feel…wanted. I never expected more than that."

"And I can't give you that." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You've never tried." Daniel countered.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know." Daniel responded, rubbing at his stomach that was feeling oddly tight. "I'm having a child with Thor, and that means he is going to be a part of my life for the rest of my life. But I don't love him. Don't get me wrong, the sex is phenomenal, but—"

"Stop." Again with the hand raised and waving. "I don't want to know."

Daniel moved toward Jack, blocking him in against the wall.

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"What are you doing?"

"Let's call it an experiment." Daniel said, lifting his hands to capture Jack's face before he leaned in and pressed their lips together. For a moment neither of them moved, then Jack's hand slipped around his body, pressing to the small of his back and dragging Daniel close enough that his belly was pressed against Jack's.

Daniel's eyes closed as his lips opened in response to Jack's tongue. They were both a little breathless when Daniel ended the kiss and blinked.

"I…we…you…" Jack shook his head. "No. We did not just…" He moved past Daniel, then whipped around and pulled Daniel back in, his second kiss more adamant, claiming. "We can't."

His eyes were pleading with Daniel though, pleading for him to say that there was a way and Daniel wasn't used to Jack being the vulnerable one. He nodded slowly. "Yes, we can." He caressed Jack's cheek and offered a small smile. "We just have to be careful."

"What about Hammer Boy?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Thor is going home."

"Yeah? When?"

"Soon. We need to work out the details concerning the baby."

"Custody and visitation and all that?" Jack asked, reaching for the door.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean…for a while I wasn't sure it wouldn't just be best to send the baby back to Asgard with Thor."

Jack shut the door again. "You can't be serious."

"Jack…what do I know about raising a kid?" Daniel asked. "By myself at that? Who watches him while I'm here? When we go off world?"

"You're not alone, Daniel. You've got me and Sam and hell, Teal'c and we've all been around kids."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"We can work it out."

"What, you're going to help me raise another man's child?" Daniel asked a little skeptically.

Jack surprised him with a kiss. "He's your child too."

He felt tears forming unexpectedly and tried to turn away before Jack saw them, but he wasn't fast enough. "Are you…crying?"

"Hormones." Daniel responded, pulling the door open. He took two steps into the hall and pain lanced through his stomach. He grabbed at Jack who was right behind him and the wall. "Oh….something's wrong."

Jack supported him and yelled at the nearest other person in the hall to get Janet, but the pain was growing and Daniel's awareness closed down to the baby inside him and Jack's hand holding his. "Jack."

"Right here. I've got you."

His vision was graying out when Janet arrived with a gurney and he was vaguely aware of Jack helping him up, of Janet's hands, but it was a fight to keep conscious, a fight he lost just as they got the gurney moving.

 

 

"Daniel, can you hear me?"

He could hear Janet's voice amid swirling sounds that made him dizzy. He nodded slowly, trying to open his eyes.

"Okay, just hang in there. We're prepping the operating room. The baby is in distress and we need to go in and get him out."

Daniel licked his lips with a dry tongue. "Jack?"

A hand squeezed his. "Right here, Daniel."

"Thor?"

"He's in the observation room with his mother and father." Jack said softly. "Sam is with them."

"Stay with me?" Daniel asked, finally getting his eyes open and focusing on Jack.

"You bet." He was already in scrubs. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Doctor, we're ready."

"Daniel, we're going to move you now. Just relax, and this will be over before you know it."

He doubted that, but there was little he could do but lay there as they wheeled him into the operating room. Daniel faded in and out as they set up, the soft conversation of Janet and the others lulling him.

"Okay, Daniel, you're going to feel some pressure." Janet's voice pulled him back, but when he opened his eyes it was Jack he saw.

"Jack."

He smiled and glanced over the cloth draped over Daniel's stomach. "They're making the first incision."

Daniel didn't really need Jack to tell him that. He could feel the scalpel…or what he assumed was the scalpel, move across his stomach. Jack was talking to him, but most of it Daniel didn't hear as more than noise, he was too focused on what Janet was doing, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Blood pressure?"

"Holding steady."

Jack squeezed his hand. "Okay, she's ready to make the second incision."

There was more pressure and Daniel closed his eyes. It felt like his stomach was being ripped apart and one of the machines started making beeping sounds.

"Come on, stay with me." Jack said, leaning in as Daniel lifted his head in an effort to see what they were doing.

"Jack, I can't…."

"You can. You're doing great." Jack soothed, glancing over his shoulder. "Just a few more minutes."

Suddenly, he could feel weight being lifted and there was a soft sound of skin being slapped and a cry that started weak, but grew in volume. Jack was grinning down at him.

"Your boy's got a healthy set of lungs on him."

"My…is he…" Daniel tried to push up to see, but Jack held him down.

"Easy, let the docs do their part."

Daniel was scarcely aware of the team that was around him, craning his neck looking for his son. The crying diminished, and then Janet was bringing a blanket wrapped bundle toward him. "Congratulations, Dr. Jackson, you have a son."

"I want to see him."

"I know, but before we can let you hold him, we need to get you stabilized. Now that the baby is out, we can sedate you."

"No…wait…" He could already feel the drugs though and his eyes dipped closed as Janet handed his son to Jack.

 

 

 

Daniel woke feeling like he’d had one hell of a party the night before to find Freya at his bedside, holding the tiny bundle that was his son. He looked around for signs of either Thor or Jack, but they were no where to be seen.

Freya smiled. “I sent them both to bed. They were making me tired with their pacing and fretting.” She looked at him. “How do you feel?”

He considered that, shifting to sit up a little and realized he should probably hurt much more than he did. “I think I’m okay.”

She nodded and stood, bringing the tiny bundle of blankets to him. “Your very small friend Thor arrived after you were asleep. He took over your care from Doctor Frasier. Here…” She sat on the side of the bed and eased the baby into his arms. "He is healthy and strong. He has a powerful voice, much as Thor did when he was still small."

The tiny little face inside those blankets was still very pink, his tiny fist pressed to his mouth as he slept. Daniel felt tears gathering…to think that this small thing had been inside him…that he had ever considered…he leaned in to kiss the tiny forehead.

“My son has chosen a name, but you should have a say as well.”

“Thor wanted to name him Baldir.” Daniel said, sniffing back the tears. “I don’t really have any family names to hand down.”

She wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Perhaps your father’s name? Thor tells me he died when you were very young.”

Daniel chuckled a little. “I wouldn’t do that to a child. Baldir Melburn?”

“I think it is a strong name.” Freya insisted. “With great character.”

The baby shifted, his hand rubbing against his face as his lips curled and it looked like he was going to start crying. Daniel patted his back lightly. “He is a beautiful child, Daniel. You should be very proud.”

He smiled as the door to the room opened. “I am.”

Thor came in, grinning from ear to ear. “Daniel, I am pleased that you are looking so well and rested. When last I saw you I was uncertain you would recover.”

“Oh, even dead, Daniel manages to recover.” Jack said, coming in behind Thor. “Isn’t that right Danny?”

“Well, aren’t you two chipper.” Daniel said dryly.

“It’s a beautiful day.” Jack said.

“And our son is a strong boy who will become a fierce warrior one day.” Thor added.

“One day. A long way from now.” Daniel said, cradling him closer. “He will have a long childhood before that happens. A safe childhood.”

Thor pulled his mother close, still grinning. "Of course, and he will be wise and learn all that there is to know, in Midgard and Asgard."

Daniel smiled at his enthusiasm. "That's a lot to put on a kid when he's still so tiny."

"So…" Jack came to look down at the baby, his hand brushing Daniel's shoulder. "What's his name?"

Daniel nodded to Freya, not really sure about the name, but he figured Jack would end up calling the kid by some nickname anyway.

"Baldir Melburn Jackson." Freya responded. "To honor the family no longer with us."

"Yeah, that won't get him picked on at school." Jack murmured.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Daniel responded.

"I hate to be the one to break up the party." Janet's voice came to him from somewhere behind Thor. "But Daniel needs his rest, and I need to run a few tests."

"Come on Hammer Boy, I think there's still some food left in the mess hall." Jack said, leading Thor and Freya from the room.

Janet smiled at Daniel and moved in to take the baby. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel watched her settle the baby into a bassinet he hadn't seen behind everyone. "Better than I expected."

"Thanks to the Asgard technology. You're going to need time for your organs to re-adjust though, so don't get any ideas about going home just yet." She came back to the bed, warming her stethoscope on her hand. "I want to get a listen to your heart and lungs, make sure they're back to normal."

She listened, instructed him to breathe when she wanted, then nodded. "Good." She looped the stethoscope back around her neck. "I'm going to have Dr. Mallon come in to check your son over in the next hour or so."

Daniel frowned at her. "Freya said he was healthy."

She put a hand on his and nodded. "He is. Ten fingers, ten toes, and he's a good eater. I'm just being cautious. He's the first child of mixed parentage we've ever had, not to mention, the first child born from a man. I want someone with experience as a pediatrician to have a look."

"Okay. But he's okay?"

She patted his hand. "Yes, he's fine. You should rest. Your body's been through a lot."

"I know, I was there." Daniel said, though he had to admit, he was tired, despite having just woken up.

"Your son is safe with me, Daniel." Janet promised. "Sleep."

 

 

Daniel found once Janet let him out of the infirmary, that his on-base quarters had been moved, giving him a little more space. Jack and Thor had moved his things and Janet and Sam had created a nursery space in the corner, bringing in a crib and changing table, along with diapers and clothes.

Thor sat in the rocking chair near the crib, Baldir looking so tiny in his big hands as he rocked slowly.

Daniel closed the door, getting Thor's attention.

"He is nearly asleep, if you would like to hold him." Thor said, his voice soft and filled with awe.

"Did you feed him?" Daniel asked, crossing the room.

"He was very hungry, he did not wish to wait for you to come."

"Let him sleep." Daniel said, brushing a hand over the small head. "I was hoping we could talk." He'd put it off as long as he could…but General Hammond was eager to have Odin out of the mountain, and Jack was trying very hard not to be obvious about his desire to have Thor gone. It was time they sorted through the hard part of parenting from two different homes.

Thor nodded, standing to take Baldir to the crib and settling him in gently. Baldir sighed, his eyes closing. Daniel moved to sit on the bed, adjusting pillows to support his still aching back. Thor joined him, sitting facing Daniel.

"This is where you tell me that you love another, is it not?" Thor asked, his big blue eyes meeting Daniel's.

Daniel opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I…well, no. Not exactly. I mean….I don't know. We…" He shook his head.

"I see how he is with you, with our son. He is a good man." Thor looked away. "An honorable warrior."

Daniel reached for Thor's hand. "Hey, this isn't about him. This is about you and me and our son…and finding the best way to be a family."

Thor looked back at him. "I am listening."

Daniel exhaled and rubbed a thumb along the back of Thor's hand. "Neither of us is willing to leave our homes and that leaves us with a problem."

"I have thought much about this." Thor responded. "When I first thought you did not want him, I had thought to take him home, where my mother would help to raise him."

Daniel pulled his hand back. "I never said I didn't…" Actually he had, just not flat out like that. "I mean…there was a time when I couldn't imagine what life with a baby would be like…"

"And now?" Thor asked.

Daniel's eyes tracked to the crib. Their son was three days old, and already his entire life was different. "And now, I can't imagine what life without him would be."

"As it should be." Thor said.

"But it wouldn't be fair to you to keep him here." Daniel offered.

"I am only as far away as your voice to Asgard." Thor lifted a hand and caressed Daniel's face lightly. "If I am allowed to return."

"Of course you are. I talked to General Hammond about it yesterday. You have clearance to come as you please. He has even posted a permanent guard post there, so you'll have a way into town when you come."

Thor smiled. "I will come often, and perhaps, when he is older, he can visit me, so that you may see the splendor that is Asgard, and our son can learn of his other people."

"Summers in Asgard? It has a nice ring to it." Daniel said with a smile. "I'm going home in the next few days. General Hammond has given me another few weeks off of work so I can work on figuring this all out. I'm told that Sam and Jack turned my spare bedroom into a nursery."

Thor grinned as he stood. "Our son will not suffer from lack of family here. Many of your people have already given him gifts. He will have all that he could desire."

Daniel sighed in relief. For all his worry, the discussion had been much easier than he'd anticipated. Thor seemed to adjust quickly to whatever happened around him. "I will go with All Father and Mother, back to Asgard, to prepare for your visit. There will be feasting and celebration to honor you and our son."

He was looking forward to seeing Asgard. "It will be a few weeks before I'm cleared for travel." Daniel said, easing off the bed. He wasn't sore anymore, but he still found himself unsteady on his feet from time to time.

Thor drew him close to the crib, his arm steady and strong and comforting. "I did enjoy my time with you, Daniel. I shall hold you fondly in my heart for all of my days."

The kiss on the top of Daniel's head might have been condescending coming from anyone else, but then Thor was backing away and sketching a goofy bow. "Until my return, Daniel Jackson."

Jack was standing in the doorway when Thor opened the door and he stepped aside as Thor left. "What was that?"

Daniel smiled and crossed to him, pushing the door shut. "That was Thor saying goodbye."

"As in…goodbye?" Jack asked, his face hopeful and skeptical all at once.

"At least for a while, yes. They're going home."

"And Bam Bam?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Staying here with me."

Jack's smile was slow, but growing. "Yeah?"

"It'll get more complicated when he's older, but yeah….for now, we're going to make this work."

Jack's eyes sparkled, then narrowed. "This being…."

Daniel pushed him back into the door and moved in close so that they were nearly touching at the belly and nose. "This. You. Me. Baby."

It wasn't perfect and there was still so much to work out, rules to a relationship that they couldn’t actually have openly, decisions about what that relationship was going to be, not to mention child care and who knew how many other complications—Jack's hands caught his hips, turned them so that Daniel was against the door, then his lips were on Daniel's, his tongue finding its way into Daniel's mouth and Daniel stopped thinking about the complications for a moment.

Jack grinned as he pulled back. "I like the sound of that."

Daniel exhaled and grinned back. He did too. A lot.


End file.
